


Wee Small Hours of the Morning

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-29
Updated: 2005-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig visits Aya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wee Small Hours of the Morning

She saw a flash of red, but it was the wrong shade. She scowled.

"You said you'd bring Ran."

"He's on a mission." Schuldig smiled. "It'd be a bad idea to distract him. You're not happy to see me?"

"Hn."

Schuldig laughed. "You really are his sister, though you're not how he remembers you."

"You want us both to feel guilty for that. I won't."

"It's my name, darling."

"It's your nature."

"Be nice, or I won't come back."

"Unless you bring Ran, I don't care."

"We'll see how you feel in a week."

He vanished.

She'd wanted Ran anyway.


End file.
